


just another stormy night

by candlelight660



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stormy nights, they sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight660/pseuds/candlelight660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Fitz-Simmons. Without her he was only Fitz. Though his name was Fitz, thinking that there was no more Fitz-Simmons; he felt like a part of him was missing, an important part like his arm or brain. Also, his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another stormy night

Leo woke up feeling a warm body over him; their arms and legs tangled harmoniously and for a second, he was very baffled. Then it all came to him and he couldn’t help but smile. Leo was at his room while they were going through a storm, reading an article about some new discovery while Simmons come into his room. He felt overprotective of Jemma after what she had been through so when she saw her with her pretty – not that he actually noticed – filled with tears and her body slightly shaking, he got up and pulled her into the room. Once the door was closed, he sat next to her and actually freaked out a bit.

Simmons was the better with emotions; Leo always felt that they were too hard or fragile to ever to deal with. The machines, the equations, the systems; now, that was something that he could understand because they were simple. Humans, on the other hand, were too complicated for his liking and taste. He let Jemma handle the situations where they had to explain people what they were doing. She was rather good at it, too. So when he saw Simmons all so broken and frightened, he took a big breath; not that it was going to help him. He reached out to touch her slightly, just letting his hand rest on her back to give her some kind of insurance. “I know it is silly.” Jemma finally said something, making Fitz feeling way better.

“It is not.” answered Fitz gently, putting his arm over Jemma’s shoulder. “Everybody is afraid of storms, even Agent Grand Ward, he can make storms stop with only twitching his hands.” That made Jemma soften a bit, a light smile rested at her lips while her eyes got more gleeful. “Hey, Fitz?” she asked rather quietly, looking up to him with big eyes and innocent face. She was pretty; Leo may be a rocket scientist but he was a man after all and men noticed stuff. He noticed that Jemma was quite the dream girl few weeks after he had met her but he would never say that out loud; he wouldn’t let Simmons have anything on him, especially something like that. That would be his downfall, Simmons would tease him for _years._

“Yeah?” he replied, resisting the urge to touch her cheek to wipe the unfallen tears out of her eyes. She smiled at him all rather cutely and that was how they got sleeping together. Well; not _that_ kind of sleeping together, just sharing a bed for the night. Which didn’t sound better and he started to panic again, so he just didn’t think anymore. He observed his sleeping friend. Simmons had a gentle and kind heart, she was that kind of person that got under a person’s skins just after meeting her minutes later. She could be annoying, persistent, too clever but even in those moments, she had her way to make you agree with her.

When she was awake, her face was often lighten up or cheerful but while she was sleeping, she seemed tranquilized and relaxed. Her muscles softened, her face care-free and she gave out soft snore every once in a while; Fitz knew that he should actually feel merry or happy but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop worrying, not after nearly losing her forever. They were Fitz-Simmons. Without her he was only Fitz. Though his name was Fitz, thinking that there wasno more Fitz-Simmons; he felt like a part of him was missing, an important part like his arm or brain. Also, his heart. His heart simply hurt too much to bear even with the idea of losing her.

Perhaps Skye was right; perhaps they were so tight that it was like they were physically linked. That could explain why his heart felt like it was burning and turning into ashes; since if Simmons were really to be gone and since it was like they were physically linked, his heart would feel it, right? He was so deep in thoughts that when he heard something dropping, he remembered the fact that they had to get up. Leo was actually very sad over the fact that they couldn’t stay in their private bubble, just sleeping and drooling. Not that he liked saliva a lot, it was just that he liked being near Simmons. She made him feel safe, like he was needed, like he was worth fighting for.

He took a glance at the time and saw that they had a couple of minutes before the day had officially begin; he gave out a defeated sigh as his head fell back into his pillow. Just a couple of minutes more to sleep with Simmons, just a couple of minutes more to stay in their private bubble, just a couple of minutes more to be simply two normal person sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it has been literally years since I had written a fanfiction! I know it is not the best but I just really enjoyed writing this and hope that you enjoyed reading it. English is not my native language so there could be mistakes, sorry about that. Anyways, feel free to make comments; they mean so much! Also, Fitz can be seen as a little bit of OOC but I think that in his heart he actually feel this way about Simmons.


End file.
